1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron golf club head which provides superior feeling of hitting and has a solid structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An iron golf club head having a solid structure formed from a metal block which is free of a hollow section is available. This solid iron golf club head provides secure feeling of hitting and enables a golfer to securely feel a hit point. When the ball is hit without the meet of the club head, vibration shakes hands. For these reasons, the solid iron golf club head is called as being suited for high-grade golfers.
Meanwhile, an iron golf club head having a hollow structure, in which a hollow section is formed in a metal head, is also available. In this hollow iron golf club head, a hollow section is formed on the rear of a face of the head, and feeling of hitting achieved by this golf club head is evaluated as being poor. Therefore, in relation to the hollow iron golf club head, arranging a viscoelastic element into the hollow section; for instance, coating the rear side of the face of the head (a hollow-section-side surface of the head) with a thin film made of viscoelastic resin having a damping characteristic, has been proposed with a view toward enhancing feeling of hitting as disclosed in JP-A-6-319836. The hollow iron golf club head having the viscoelastic element provided in the hollow section yields an advantage of vibration of the head being dampened at the time of hitting.